This invention relates to a lubrication system for a two stroke engine and more particularly to an improved arrangement for lubricating the connecting rod journal of a reciprocating machine.
It is well known that most machines and particularly reciprocating machines require lubrication of their contacting elements so as to reduce wear, provide long life and also to cool certain of the components. Many of these machines such as four cycle internal combustion engines, are provided with closed lubricating systems wherein lubricant is contained within a reservoir, circulated through the components of the engine for its lubrication and returned back to this reservoir for reuse. However, with some types of machines such as two cycle engines, such closed lubricating systems are not normally employed. One of the advantages of the a two-cycle engine is its simplicity and particularly its simplicity of its lubricating system. However, with many types of two cycle engines the lubricating system can give rise to certain difficulties.
For example, if lubricant is mixed with the fuel, as is conventional with spark ignited engines, providing the adequate amount of lubricant to the various areas of the engine to be lubricated can be difficult. In addition, the mixing of lubricant with the fuel can give rise to problems of objectional exhaust emission. Although separate lubricating systems have been proposed for two cycle engines, the separate systems do have mid-point leakage that can result in the lack of adequate lubricant to some components of the engine unless excess lubricant is supplied. Again, this gives rise to certain problems with exhaust emission and particularly smoke problems.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved lubricating system for a reciprocating machine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved lubricating system for a reciprocating machine and specifically a two cycle internal combustion engine.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for insuring adequate lubrication to all components of a reciprocating machine without resulting in excess oil consumption.